


Fantasy

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Lotor, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Omega, Altean Lance (Voltron), Anal Fingering, Cock Tease, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Foreplay, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gentle Kissing, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Smut, Multi, Neck Kissing, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Lance want to spice up his sexual life with his Alpha, Lotor, by dragging Keith into the mix.





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is just for my guilty indulgence and wanted a soft threesome for Klancelot. lol. Now I can go update other chapters.

His white brow raised and his hands found their place on his waist. He can only shake his head when his fingers went to unclasp the gold brooch of his dark purple cape and tossed it on a nearby chair. His claw fingers combed back his long white hair as he walked towards his shared bed.   
  
A wonderful aroma of sweet pea and cinnamon had filled up every inch of the room that was accompany with smooth sounds of pleasure. It was very rewarding to walk in on an omega in heat after a long, boring day of another political hodgepodge. However, it was not the scent of his omega mate. Oh no, this one was fresh based on intensity of its heat and it was someone who he had least expected to be an omega.   
  
His chuckles were filled with intrigue. "What have you done to your lovely bodyguard, Lance? Are you purposely derailing his duty? "   
  
With one quick lick, Lance sat up on his butt with a wipe of his wet mouth with his long pale blue sleeve. His attention turned to Lotor with an innocent, but mischievous smile etched on his pretty face.   
  
"Welcome back Lotor~ You didn't tell me he was an omega passed as a beta. He's such a tease."   
  
That made Lotor hummed. He didn't know about this new information either. How did this one passed through his through background check unless... He saw a small orange vial between Lance's fingers with a gentle shake. The small contents rattled inside the bottle.   
  
"You're quite sly and naughty. How did you ever find out about his little secret? "   
  
Lance hummed and looked back at the figure who was laid naked on his back with both wrists tied together at the head bed post and legs spread wide open. His finger traced along the smooth feel of those firm thighs and being coated by the omega's wet slick.   
  
"Curiosity, I do admit that he passed so well as a Beta or even an Alpha, but when I saw him popping a familiar pill believing that I didn't see..." His finger went to tease and rub against the moist fold. "I knew what he was and decided to switch his bottle for this lovely result."   
  
Lotor watched the poor omega's body melting and twisting from a simple touch with his mewls muffled by the soft fabric wrapped around his mouth. It was an enticing sight as he sat close to Lance with his arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him close for the kiss.   
  
Their tongues battled for hunger and dominance with Lance purring in Lotor's mouth. Their hands making sloppy moves to take off each other's royal clothes while they steady their kisses until Lotor pushed Lance on his back with lust in his golden eyes and taking a whiff of their sweet arousal.   
  
"This omega's scent is intoxicating and yet, I want to ravish you at the same time."   
  
Lance chuckled with his hand placed over Lotor's thick, long cock and giving it gentle strokes. Lotor closed his eyes and arched back with deep growls.   
  
"But I want to ravish Keith here. I want to play with him. Show him how it feels good to be laid by true royalty. "   
  
Lotor's eyes shifted to see Keith withering in both pain and pleasure of his sudden heat. His fighting was fierce and instinctive which makes him an unpredictable opponent with his strong sense of duty. It was those strong qualities that he wanted to protect his very mischievous mate. He needed someone to tame him from getting into random trouble.   
  
At first, he was headbutting with his bodyguard over his hairstyle then about his personality. He can only watch when Lance had thrown him in the cell once only to let him go after he chased by a small wild cat. It seems Kova liked Keith more than Lance. Since then, Lance had been careful with his teases without alerting the evil fur ball that he like to call her.   
  
He blinked and stared down at his mate who was poking him on his bare chest.   
  
"I want you to sit over there on the chair and watched me play with Keith. I can guarantee you won't be disappointed with this one hot show. You will love it. "   
  
Lotor smirked and got up from the bed as he walked towards the nearest chair and sat with his legs crossed in all naked glory. He watched as Lance sat up on his knee and shimmied his toned body with his hands gliding from the chest down to his thighs. He licked his thin fingers one by one before going on fours and crawling slowly like a born predator on the prowl towards Keith.   
  
Lance was whispering something in Keith's ear and saw his body shivering hard. His eyes stared intently at Lance's seductive moves on Keith's lithe body. His body looked quite smooth with the way Lance's hands glided easily along his small frame. With milky flesh tone, Lotor wondered how it would taste. He licked his lips.   
  
It seems Lance noticed Lotor's subtle interest from his side view and smiled when his lips went down on the center to his belly button where he made several laps in and out. He had to hold Keith down by his thighs when he was bucking up and then spreading his legs wider. If only he can hear those lovely sounds from Keith's mouth, but he was waiting for the right opportunity.   
  
He wanted to lure his Alpha into this sweet temptation. As much he loved being taken by him, Lance wanted to spice it up. He wanted to feel the need of control and be on top. It was a blessing in disguise when his little experiment of finding out Keith as an omega was a success.   
  
Sometimes, he just needs someone of the same gender class status to experiment on. It was a bonus to find out Keith was also a cute little virgin. Wonder how much his tight little hole can handle his cock. He had to find out before Lotor can play with him. Lance can tell by his arousal scent that hewants to knot him. He wants to feel the knot of his Alpha mate, but right now, he wants to give Keith the sweet pleasure and he could tell Keith was enjoying it by his mellow scent.   
  
To watch two omegas in bed with one in heat. How can it not be hot and erotic? He chuckled at the thought. No Alpha can resist it. Not even the great King Lotor would just sit back and watch. He will come soon enough. He just needs to entice him more.   
  
Both arms wrapped around Keith's thighs and his nose nuzzled against the wet folds before his tongue stick out and giving long licks. He could feel Keith's body twitching and continued to lick around the edges before going in the center. Another couple of licks, his tongue went in with his lips rubbing against the soft flesh.   
  
Keith's eyes widen with his body arching up. All his screams and moans were muffled behind the soft gag. His head thrashing side to side with his hands clenching against the bond. He could feel his hole being eaten up with Lance's hungry mouth and tongue as Keith can only make small squirms of his sweaty body.   
  
He was able to gasp for the much needed oxygen when he felt the fabric loosen and taken off only to be replaced by another firm, hungry mouth. He moaned and feeling more lightheaded with the double assaults in his hole and his mouth. He could feel his bound loosen and let his arms fall flat against the plush mattress. A firm, callous hand eclipsed over a part of his chest with two fingers clamping on his hard nipple and giving a tight squeeze and tug.   
  
Another loud gasped when Keith felt those hungry lips moved down on the curve of his neck and sucking on the tender flesh.   
  
Lance sat up with a quick wipe on his mouth and smirked.   
  
"That didn't take long to entice you in our little foreplay." Lance pouted. "And you can't go marking him yet! I want first dibs! "   
  
Lotor chuckled and licked against Keith's moist neck with rewarding shivers.   
  
"Tell me Lance, what gave you this naughty thought? Have I not pleased you well? "   
  
Lance's slim body leaned down and over Keith's sweat glistened body with his hand criss-crossing to his other hard nipple. He gave a rough tug and pinch.   
  
"Oh my dear Alpha. You pleased me more than I can handle, but I just want to spice up our little sexy life. Youknow, sometimes I want to feel on top if youknow what I mean. "   
  
"Of all the servants at your disposal, you had to choose the one person who was swore in to protect you."   
  
Lance chuckled like a little Altean child.   
  
“I like a little challenge.”   
  
His hand snaked down his chest, crossing over his little cute harden cock and sliding one finger inside the wet entrance.   
  
"Pri---nce Lance!" It was a sudden scream, but his whimper sounds took over afterwards.   
  
“It’s Queen Lance, Keith.” Lance corrected him and leaned in close to Keith's ear to whisper. "Do you want to experience what a strong Alpha feels against your body? I can tell you that it will make you feel so good and senseless once Lotor gets a taste of you. He's like an addicting drug. "   
  
Keith bit his lower lip, and his hands went down to grab Lance's wrist, but only to be held back up over his head by the King and his mate, Lance.   
  
"Nah uh." Lance nibbled on the ear's soft flesh. "I watched how greedy your hole was with your fingers and mines." His eyes glanced up at Lotor with a sly smile. "Ask and you shall receive Keith. I'm sure our dear, generous King can grant your request. Will you, Lotor? "   
  
"Whatever pleases my naughty mate. So tell me, Keith," his whispered in Keith's ear and made a smooth slithering sound of his name. "what would you like me to grant?"   
  
"Your..." He gulped with his eyes closed and squirming his torso only since both of his legs are pinned down each by Lance and Lotor's legs. "Your fingers inside. Please, your Majesty. "   
  
"Can I really keep him? He sounds so cute when asking. "   
  
"I will have to agree with you." His hand found its way down the slick hole while brushing against Lance's knuckle. "Let me see if it's true about you and your greedy little hole."   
  
"Sire!" Keith's back can only curve up so high from his restraint before falling back down with his panting becoming erratic.   
  
"You're so vocal for someone so reserve."   
  
Keith wanted to thrash his head, but with both Lance and Lotor interchanging with kisses and nibbling against his oversensitive skin, he was seeing white and mind faster than his conscience can catch up. He can only respond in whimpers from the nibbles and moaning from their fingers thrusting inside his abused hole.   
  
"Allura would be mad at us for taking advantage of her favorite warrior."   
  
Lance chuckled. "Not to worry. I might have slipped a few royal orders for Shiro to keep her company. There's something I have to admit~. "   
  
Lotor quirked a brow. "Which is?"   
  
"I've had my eyes on this one for awhile so when you announced that he would be mines, I was ecstatic."   
  
"Hmm... That explains why you have an unusually high energy and happiness in bed that night. You were quite an animal. "   
  
"But you love it. So? Can I? "   
  
His blue eyes went wet and glossy with lips curving slightly down with little whimpers. Lance knew how to play his cards to get some of his ways and one of them wanted to claim Keith.   
  
There was nothing wrong for his mate to claim an omega as long his Alpha needs are not forgotten and neglected. He had to admit that he did enjoy the little show between the two omegas. The clash of their contrast persona was a sight to behold with Lance taking charge of the situation.   
  
Lotor leaned across and captured Lance's moist lips with his fingers brushing against and pulling out together. Keith whimpered from the sudden contact, to only have his breath hitched when their fingers intertwined around Keith's cock and stroking together with sync.   
  
Their kiss broke, but Lotor gave a quick peck on the tip of Lance's nose.   
  
"Go ahead. I gave Keith to you, so he's yours for your heart's desire. "   
  
Lance's blue eyes brighten and gave another kiss to his Alpha before snatching Keith's lips to muffle him. His kisses trailed off to his cheek and back to his ear with a teasing puff.   
  
"I'm going to claim you, Keith. Would you like that? I've wanted you since I first saw you in the river when you were bathing. "   
  
Keith could feel heat burning across his face with blush streaks. He could hear his King's deep chuckling against his cheek.   
  
"I can see why Lance is infatuated with you. Your body is more supple and smooth than any maidens in all kingdoms. " His nose nuzzled against Keith's warm cheek. " And your scent is quite intoxicating good. I want to taste more of you. "   
  
"Uh-oh~" Lance said in a teasing manner. "Look what you did now, Keith. That means I'm going to have share. "   
  
"Always dramatic. I suggest you start doing what you want with Keith first before I do. "   
  
Lance's eyes glanced up and stuck out his tongue at his Alpha. His nose trailed down on Keith's neck and taking note of his unique scent. It was contrast to his own sweet scent of salted caramel and vanilla. His tongue lapped on a certain part of his moist neck with his teeth grating against the flesh.   
  
"Dessert time~"   
  
Keith's body jolted like it was struck by lightning when he felt Lance's teeth sunk onto his tender flesh which also made his cock spurt out cum with high aim then leaking down on their hands.   
  
"Well, well. Look at this mess you made him do, Lance. "   
  
Lance giggled when his nose nuzzled against the fresh mark and unclasping his hand away to have it up to his mouth and licking his fingers while keeping his gaze at Lotor.   
  
"You know I'm very good at cleaning up my own mess~."   
  
That made his cock twitched and rubbing against Keith's firm thigh.   
  
"I know you do, but after you and I punish this omega for coming before us and without our consent."   
  
Keith can only whimper when he felt two hot breaths were breathing down in both of his ears with their arms wrapping across his naked body.   
  
"Who's the naughty one now, Keith?"   
  
"And be prepare for your little punishment."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
  
Keith can barely breathe through his nose. He knew Queen Allura had a strong grip, but he didn't expect to experience it when she gave a crushing hug with his face buried between her bosoms.  
  
"Lance! Did I not tell you that Keith is off-limit?! Why did you switch out his pills?!"  
  
Lance was whistling with his gaze looking away from his angry sister. She knew about his little infatuation with Keith and had tried to keep him away, but when he didn't get his way, he had to drag Lotor in to abuse his power.  
  
Allura wasn't pleased when she had to let Keith go even if she was given Shiro. Poor Shiro had been toss around with their royal bickering. At least, he wasn't being manhandled by some flirty Omega Queen and a sadistic Alpha King.  
  
"Allura, I think you should release Keith now. You're suffocating him. I could see his body limping."  
  
Allura blinked and looked down to see Keith's face turning purple as she immediately released him and apologizing furiously. Keith took hungry gulps of air when he fell on his knees.  
  
He wondered why he was cursed with these two siblings fighting over him ever since he was sent to their kingdom by Thace's orders.  
  
"Keith is mines~. I marked him last night with Lotor~." Lance sing-song his words.  
  
"ARGH! I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU LANCE!"  
  
Keith watched Allura chasing Lance around the room with Lance laughing and taunting her more. He saw a shadow looming over him and looked up to see King Lotor watching the chasing scene then looking down at him. He crouched down with his finger reaching out and tilting Keith up by his chin.  
  
"I do wonder how you can attract those idiot siblings, but then a snarky, little bird had told me something interesting." He moved closer to his ear and whispered. "Next time we’re in bed, show me your other form. How naughty of you to hide this from your King. Are you ashamed of our kind?"  
  
Keith shook his head. "No, your Majesty. I was instructed to keep it hidden for important tasks by Thace’s orders.”  
  
Lotor chuckled and his eyes made a side glance. "You will show it to me privately when Lance goes out to visit his family. I want to see it with a thorough examination. He has this little fetish of cute and furry things. If you think he was a tease like last night, then you haven't seen his true color. He's quite an energetic Altean bad boy."  
  
Keith gulped loud until his eyes squeezed shut from the sudden shrieking sound.  
  
"Nooo! Noooo! Lance was already bad enough, but not you too, Lotor! Keith is not a concubine!! That's it! I'm taking Keith back home this instant!"  
  
"Oh Allura." Lotor gave a quick nip on his ear and stood up tall. "I can give you an equal exchange for someone more portable and quite smart."  
  
Keith watched his King placed his arm around Queen Allura's shoulder who was giving her death glare as he offered her one of his loyal people. He will have to warn Pidge later about this when he gets the chance to escape.  
  
He yelped and was pulled back suddenly when Lance sneaked up behind and hugged him. Lance chuckling in his ear like a happy Altean child.  
  
"So? I heard something about cute and furry between you and Lotor. Tell me what you two talked about."  
  
Keith can only hope Queen Allura was not tempted by King Lotor's offer, but when he looked up, he saw his King's triumphant smile when he somehow got Allura to accept his agreement.  
  
Where was Shiro when he needed him to be dragging away for training or other important tasks?  
  
"Sorry Keith~ Shiro is out scouting. He can't save you from us~."  
  
He should have taken and accepted Thace's offer to become a priest instead. His life wouldn't be entangled in this royal mess.

 

  
  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


End file.
